


A Little Bit of Affection

by Riyusama



Category: Tekken
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo has been holding feelings of Love towards Lili and it pains her so much to keep it all inside, and hurts a whole lot more whenever she sees the blonde hanging out with Asuka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What really hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys, don't bash me or anything on this! I like, wrote this at twelve or one in the morning? Yeah, so this is un-beta and I didn't care enough to reread it to look for any errors or whatnot.. I just wanted to post it quick because omgeh.. Am so proud, my first LiliLeo fanfic! QwQ <3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy as much as I enjoyed writing this <3

She was beautiful beyond imaginable, no words could ever describe her. And even if I were to try to use words, I guess I'd only end up being speechless.  
  
"Does this dress suit me?" Lili asked whilst holding up one pink frilly dress with bows and laces that came along with it. I smiled in delight, in kind of clothing would suit her just perfectly, no matter what she wore - she always knew how to make them seem look so good on her "Yes, it looks perfect on you, my Lady." I replied back and the blonde only looked at me with a smile before turning her gaze away, scanning other dresses that she might like.  
  
She's perfect isn't she? A true angel that came from heaven and here I'am, a mere servant of her that's so desperately and deeply in Love "Oh Leo, after this would you like to have a cup of tea with me?" She inquired, eyes still focused on the dresses in front of her "I would Love to." Was my only reply, how could I ever deny any sort of request from her?  
  
A chuckle escaped her lips as she turned her head around to gaze upon me, for a moment there, I felt my whole body become paralyzed and I would just melt by a mere glance from her "Aren't you getting tired from all the shopping we've been doing?" She asked me, a smile still gracing her lips but I would never mistake the worried tone that was evidently mixed with her voice.  
  
"Uhm.." I stuttered out a reply at first, looking away for I couldn't look back into her eyes. My hand raised up to lightly ruffle against my own blonde locks, trying to find an answer as I brush my fingers against them "No-not really.. I wouldn't mind.." I said nervously, I was never too confident or more likely, I just can't keep my calm whenever I'm with her.  
  
Emilie let out a laugh, it was so weird, abnormal actually on how she could laugh so elegantly. Unlike other people, she's too poised and it was just another action of hers that took my breath away "Alright, nevermind." She said, looking over to a wall clock from the shop before looking back at me "Let's have tea now, I'm sure you must be tired." The blonde said off, walking over to the counter to purchase her chosen clothes.  
  
"So, I was thinking that maybe we should spar together more often Leo." Lili said off before sipping on her camomile tea, she gazed at the outside world since our booth was right next to the tea shop's window "If you wish Miss Lili." I replied back with a smile as I too took a drink from my own tea. I wasn't too fond nor did I know much about teas so, I ordered the exact same as hers and it tastes quite good actually.  
  
She hummed in delight, one hand moving over to grab a fork as she pierced it's end towards the chocolate cake she had also ordered. Emilie has a sweet tooth, she was just too in Love with sweets - which was a really good combination actually, a lover of sweets is a perfect personality for a very sweet person such as her; I was even sure that Lili herself was more sweeter than, any treat there is in the world.  
  
"Leo, are you alright?" She asked out to, leaning in a bit as icy blue orbs of hers stared at me in worry. I snapped out of my trance for a moment, putting my cup down and clearing my throat "Yes, why do you ask?" I replied back with a question, one brow arching up. She sat back up comfortably on her chair, still looking at me "You've been spacing out quite a lot today." She admitted and I felt my own cheeks heat up a little.  
  
She looked at me a bit puzzled now "Everything alright, if I may ask?" She said, hand extending over to grasp my own. I stiffened a little at the contact - her hand was so smooth and soft that it was a real question on how someone like her could fight and be so strong "Ye-yes." I said back, head turning away as I wanted to avoid her question.  
  
Emilie seemed to have noticed and just sighed in response "If you say so." She said to me, though I could still feel the tinge of worry evident in her voice "I-"  
  
Before I could even finish my own sentence somebody had abruptly cut me "Hey there prissy brat." Another familiar voice had entered into our world. I turned my head and there, Asuka Kazama stood from us, hands on her hips whilst she looked over to Lili "Why, hello there dear commoner. How many months of allowance did you save to get into this cafe hm?" The blonde retorted back with an insult. The brunette's cheeks was immediately covered with a shade of pink at Lili's comment and I had to keep quiet as the two of them bickered off with each other.  
  
"Tsk, you're the worst Rochefort." Asuka retorted back, gritting her teeth in annoyance. I looked away form the scene, not that I didn't mind the brunette's presence here but, whenever she and Lili would talk to each other, I always felt this barrier. Like, the two of them would go off into their own world.  
  
I know that they fight and insult one another quite a lot but, underneath all of that and if you look at the two of them a bit mroe closer. They're actually really good friends, you can almost categorize them as being best friends already "Same goes to you Kazama, now what do you want?" I heard Lili said off to Asuka and I felt my chest tighten with every word of exchange they have for each other.  
  
"Well nothing much I-"  
  
"I'm going."  
  
I didn't even let them stop or say a word to me, in a haste I dashed out of the tea shop. I heard the sound of protests Emilie shouted to me as I ran off. How indecent and rude of me, running off like that and even making Lili scream out for me. I was the worse but, I couldn't help it. I couldn't help this pain and ache that was throbbing in my chest.  
  
"Damn it." I muttered off, sniffling a little as I felt tears start to form on my eyes "Stop it." Scolding myself as I hastily and harshly wiped them away with the sleeves of my clothes "I-I need to get back.." I said to myself in a low yet, sad tone of voice before shaking my head "I'll just go back to the mansion."  
  
"Leo! Leo! Open up! What happened to you? Please talk to me.." Her voice reverberated through my whole room, knocks and pounds against my door as Lili desperately tried to communicate with me but, I couldn't.  
  
"Leo, please tell me what's wrong." She said out to me, her voice was a bit hoarsed and she was stuttering. I covered my ears with my hands, I couldn't bear to hear her so hurt and it was all because of me, all because of my stupidity and how jealous I could be with Asuka. But, who could blame me?  
  
The pounds to my door were non-stop and Emilie still kept onto them "Leo.." She muttered off and for a moment there, I thought she had stopped or was that a sniffling I heard? Probably not, why would Lili cry? She probably just left already and thought that I was just a waste of her time.  
  
Cautiously, I laid my hands down and uncovered my ears trying hard to fight back the tears before I heard a sniffling sound just outside my door "Le-Leo.. Please open the door.." Her voice cracked a little and I shook in fear. She really was crying and I felt a whole lot more worse than, before.  
  
I gulped in nervousness, feeling my body shake in both pain and fear "Please don't hide from me.." The blonde said again and I just can't let her stand alone outside my room crying. With every energy I could gather as well as confidence, I stood up from my bed and walked over to the door. A deep sigh was what I took at first before slowly opening the door.  
  
There on the floor, she sat, hands on her thighs and head bowed down. Her frame was trembling a bit and I felt like such a sick person. How could I ever make somebody like Lili cry for such a worthless person like me?  
  
When my door creaked, Lili shot up her head and looked at me. Her eyes were teary but a smile formed on her lips as she immediately stood up "Ma-may I.." She couldn't even finish her words at first, because i didn't let her for I already slowly opened my door for an even bigger space "You may."  
  
She nodded and wiped her eyes, entering my room as I closed the door immediately right after she was inside "Look, I'm sorry if I ever did something bad to you."  
  
My eyes quickly turned and focused to her, shock and an almost incredulous look was plastered onto my features. She was apologizing? Apologizing to me? But, she didn't even do anything wrong and all of the faults here was from me. In an instant, another pang of guilt and pain wandered onto my chest, I rested my back against the door - I don't think my shaky legs could hold on much longer from all these emotional stress.  
  
"Leo I-"  
  
"Why are you apologizing?!" I shouted out in sheer anger, hand roughly punching against the door behind me, I couldn't contain my anger and feelings of hurt anymore. Everything was my fault yet, here she was - being the angel she is and carrying all the burdens to herself.  
  
"You did nothing wrong! Everything is my fault! Why are you apologizing?! I should be the one doing that!" I continued off with a scream, teeth gritting hard against each other as my body shook, I can't control myself anymore and my feelings, they're just pouring out without me even denying them anymore.  
  
Emilie stood still in her place; tears started escape and roll down to my cheeks. I sniffled and choked a little on my own breath "Stop.. Just stop.." I said again, but this time it was towards myself and not for the blonde. Before I do anything stupid and just hurt and burden her, I should stop myself - stop all of this foolishness.  
  
My body collapsed and I sat down on the floor, not having the energy anymore on my legs as they gave out. Hands moving up to grab a hold of my blonde locks and I angrily cursed and huffed out "Please.." I said again, it was still to myself but yet, it seemed that Lili was mistaking everything as she sat down in front of me and her hands slowly yet, gently touched me - palm of her hands cupping my cheeks and making me look at her.  
  
And like the fool I was, I obeyed, turning my head up to look at her. My own sapphire eyes met with her icy blue orbs "Shh, stop crying." Emilie said in a hushed voice as she moved closer and pulled me towards her.  
  
I sniffled and bit on my lower lip but, Lili only lessened the distance between us and pulled me in for a hug. I was hesitant at first, arms not knowing what to do before I wrapped them around her and hugged her as tight as I could; I laid my head at her shoulder, crying onto a fits as the younger gently patted my hair, fingers brushing and caressing my own golden locks.  
  
"Shh, Eleonore.. It's alright, just cry it out." She murmured so lowly and so sweetly against my ear that it made me feel bad, everything that was happening was my fault. It was all because I Love her and couldn't do anything about it "It's alright.. I'm here for you.." Lili continued back, nuzzling herself against my own neck and I shivered at the contact.  
  
"I'm here.. I'll always be here for you.."  



	2. You're mine and I'm all yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyy! Guess who just wrote an update thanks to her sassy yuri loving cousin give her the motivation and inspiration to write this! Ugh, god this chappy is like, so perfect for me omgeh! O.O
> 
> Never would have thought that it would end up to be this good actually! 0w0 Dedicated to my couz, cuz she's ya know.. Awesome? *lol* Hope you guys like it! And thanks to my cousin, there is now going to be a third chapter *lol* Be ready for a surprise.. =w= Also, PS.. This is un-beta as usual and ya know, well I reread it a little *lol* So, hopefully it doesn't have that much typos.. ^^"

"I'm here.. I'll always be here for you.." I told the blonde who was crying her heart out onto my shoulder, it pained me to see her like this - suffering on her own and not letting anyone in, not even me. I usually wouldn't care about other people, not unless they would serve a really great purpose or equal value to my life but, Leo was different.  
  
More sniffling noises escaped from her and I shook a little, not knowing what to do; how was I to comfort the person I care about so dearly? How can I make her stop crying? How do I make her feel better and see that alluring smile on her lips again? Questions and inquiries rolled on and on in my head but, I could answer none of them - not even a single one was given a solution and I stayed still on my place; fingers brushing against the soft blonde locks of the person I love.  
  
"I.." Leo started off and I was quite surprised that she was even able to respond but, was glad. I wanted to talk to her, ask her about what was hurting her so much and why she had suddenly ran off earlier. If only Asuka hadn't interrupted us earlier, she was such an annoyingly clingy friend at times - good to be with but, not always.. Especially when I was with someone special.  
  
"Shh, it's alright. Just calm down first." I replied back, I didn't want to force the older to answer me immediately. She needed to calm down first, get her normal breathing back.  
  
Leo slowly unwrapped her arms around me and moved away, and in an instant I felt a sudden breeze of regret and coldness wash over my body. I missed her arms enveloping me around them, I missed the way she had just hugged me but, this wasn't about me. It's all about Leo right now and how I can help her, oh how much I want to help her, how much I wanted to take all of her pain away, wipe those tears and bring back that smile loving of hers.  
  
A hand raised to wipe her own tears and I joined in, one hand moving to her opposite cheek to wipe them away as well "Are you alright now?" I asked in worry, leaning in closer to her as our faces were only a few inches apart from each other.  
  
The blonde turned her gaze to me for a moment before immediately focusing them to her side, looking away from me and I felt so much pain from that small gesture. Though, I had to be strong and not let my own feelings get carried in here.  
  
"You can stop now." Eleonore muttered off lowly, tears still seeming to escape from the corner of her eyes as she replied back to me in a somewhat hoarsed tone of voice. I arched up a brow of confusion, looking at the older blonde in question.  
  
"What? What're you-"  
  
"Stop acting like you care!"  
  
The shout that came from her took me in by surprise and the older had turned her attention back towards me, another new wave of tears streaming down her cheeks as an even more pained expression was plastered onto her features "Please.. Please.. It hurts Lili, it hurts so bad.." She muttered off in a hurt tone of voice, palm of her hands covering her face as she tried hard to hide them away from me.  
  
"I don't want to feel like this anymore, I'm such a wreck and I just.. It's eating me all up inside Lili.. The want, the jealousy.. Everything!"  
  
She said out again, fingers gripping at the fringe of her bangs. I gulped up my nervousness, this was a very different scene and happening - one I haven't encountered yet before and it really is a handful for me, I don't know how to handle the situation and I'm slowly losing Leo.  
  
"I just can't.." She stopped in her sentence midway and like a twist in positions, I was the one who remained quiet and waited for the other patiently. My mouth opened up a gap to say something in response but, I found my throat to be a little more drier than, I expected it to be - nothing came out and only small sounds were able to escape, I wasn't even sure if they were audible enough for the other to hear.  
  
Leo pulled her hands down, them falling off to the floor as she kept her head down, eyes not meeting mine and I tried to bend down even lower - trying to make anything or to even find an expression to understand her.  
  
Though, when I tried I was taken a back when Eleonore was the one who had actually independently looked up and stared at me. There was a moment of silence between the two of us and I sat here paralyzed, unable to move, talk nor even think properly.  
  
"I don't know what to do anymore." She continued off, now inching a bit closer towards me as Leo leaned in forward "It hurts so badly and I can't keep it all to myself anymore."  
  
"Wha-what're you tal-"  
  
"I Love you."  
  
My eyes widened in shock, did she just? Did Leo just admit that she -  
  
"I guess you don't feel the same huh?" The blonde had quickly concluded and looked away again, a pained smile plastered onto her lips, bangs hiding her eyes so I wouldn't see nor read anymore of her expression. I tried to say anything in protest but, the words just wouldn't come out "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused you." Leo added, teeth gritting in what I can see was both anger and frustration "I swear, I didn't mean to feel this way. I was just-"  
  
"Stop that!"  
  
Leo stopped on her sentence again, looking at me in shock as I suddenly screamed out a reply. I couldn't take it anymore, I couldn't take the pain and hurt. I was sure the blonde was feeling the same way, so why should we both suffer from this?  
  
"You're not a burden.." I replied back this time, voice stuttering out in anger and complete sadness as I looked down this time and gripped hard on the end hem of my dress, I wanted to let her know how I felt this time, what my thoughts and real feelings for her are - I wanted Leo to know that I too feel the same way, that I too am in love with her.  
  
A hurt laughter was what came from Leo though, she ruffled her hair with one hand "It's alright, you don't have to-"  
  
"No!" There was no way, I was going to let her interrupt me. It was now my turn. Quickly, I grabbed a hold of her hand, pulling it close to me and letting her touch my chest, letting her feel my own heart beat "I Love you too.." I mumbled out lowly, eyes teary and in just mere seconds, tears already fell down and escaped.  
  
My voice hick and words started to jumble a little, my lips trembled but, I dared and tried as hard as I could to keep my gaze straight to her eyes "I feel the same way.." I added and gripped tight onto her hand. Leo's gaze went from our clasped hand then up again to stare at me, tears were streaming down my cheeks but, I didn't care. Why should I anyways? They, didn't matter - I don't care of how I look as of now - Leo would probably look the same anyways but, that's different -.  
  
"Lili.." She whispered off in a low tone of voice and I felt my own heart beat and pound even more wildly against my chest. It hurt and the air-atmosphere around us was so hot, it was too warm that I was sweating but, it didn't seem to matter. All that mattered was the other's gaze and attention that was focused towards me.  
  
I stared at her, Eleonore's sapphire eyes gazing straight into my own icy blue coloured orbs. She raised a hand up again but, this time it cupped my cheek - thumb caressing against my skin as Leo kept her gaze onto me. I breathed or more like panted hard, her touch enticing a livid shock onto my body, waves and streams of an unknown feeling but, not one I would not like coursing through me and it felt all too good. The warmth from her hand, it felt so good that I couldn't help but lean in to her touch.  
  
I closed my eyes for a moment, savouring the moment and just the feeling of it all - Leo's hand against my skin that had a trail of tears run down on them, it felt like they were being washed away by her, just a simple touch was what took them all "Lili.." I heard her whisper my name again and my eyes automatically opened again and I looked back at Eleonore.  
  
She had her gaze fixed onto me and it all seemed too good to be true. She stared at me so differently that I wasn't used to it, I felt shy but - it was good. In her eyes, I could see the emotions of want and love in them that I couldn't help but be taken away. Slowly, Leo leaned in close to me, our faces inching closer to each other that in just mere seconds we could already feel each other's breaths against out lips, pink plush lips oh so close that it was painful for a moment.  
  
The blonde gazed at my eyes for a moment before a soft yet, innocent kiss closed in the gap between us. I melted into the action, closing my eyes again as my body submitted itself to Leo; she pulled me towards her, hands grabbing a hold of my back as she forced our bodies closer to each other, a clingy and somewhat possessive action though it only made me want more - made me crave and desire.  
  
Our kiss was innocent and didn't last too long, we parted and I opened my eyes to see Eleonore's own sapphire orbs still gazing at me. Her cheeks were coloured with a light cherry red shade and it was all too attractive, too alluring that I couldn't help but stare at her features all the more. Though, it wasn't long lived when we pulled each other in again for another kiss.  
  
This one was not as innocent as the first, our hands grabbed a hold of each other and pulled the other one closer as we kissed hungrily, a ferocious and craving desire for the significant other acting up upon the two of us as went a our engagement of the kiss went to lean in a bit on a sloppy side, sounds and slight slurps was evident and Leo sucked in a little at my bottom lip, making me moan a tad from her action.  
  
She gazed at me in amusement, a smirk of satisfaction gracing on her lips before she let go. I sighed then, breathed in air. I needed it even when I felt as though the air between us was too thick and hot but, it was good to get in some oxygen through my lungs.  
  
A chuckle escaped from Leo and she gently rested her forehead against mine, a happy smile dancing on her lips which in return made me smile back - trying to push away the feelings of shyness since I always thought that kind of feeling was never needed.  
  
"You're mine now." The blonde muttered off in a delighted tone of voice, a little snicker following as she wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me in even closer, our bodies rubbing against each other in such a sweet yet, heaty friction.  
  
I chuckled back in response, arms enveloping themselves on the back of her neck as I smirked in amusement, who knew Leo had a possessive side on her?  
  
"All yours." I replied back in sheer glee, a small giggle escaping as I placed another chaste kiss to her lips. 


	3. Perfect in Every Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okai fuck you guys! I seriously hate it when I already decided that I would sleep early but then, my brain thought of this hilariously sick fucking twisted joke to get inspired and make me stay up all night again just to finish my LeoLili smut.. *cries* Well, I do love it and am so proud of this chapter anyways.. OwO
> 
> Ugghh, my first yuri smut! Am so happy.. *cries magical unicorn nyan cat tears of joy* Hope you guys enjoy reading this as much as I did in writing! ^^- which was really fucking hard in a way cuz my head hurt and I was sleepy but fudge did it feel good to write this!- Have some fucking hot LeoLili smut.. =w= Comments or anything? This is my first yuri smut so please, I need some feedback on this ^w^
> 
> PS: It's un-beta as usual.. Qwq Expect quite a few/lot of errors here cuz I wrote it late at night and only reread/scanned it once whilst having a major headache and being sleepy as fuck *lol*

A few days had already passed ever since Lili and Leo had settled and confessed to each other their own feelings. Things were still the same though, any could tell that the two had a more deeper and more intimate made upon them.  
  
"Alright! Ready when you are Leo!" Emilie said as a wide smile was spread across her lips; today she and the blonde had decided to make their afternoon as their planned sparring match. A little bonding time between the two of them, a way for both of them to enjoy each other's company as well as to make sure that they wouldn't get any rusty when it came to fighting.  
  
Leo had a small grin plastered upon her own features, her icy blue hues staring at the teen's own sapphire orbs "Ladies first." She replied back to which earned her a mischievous smirk from Lili before the other ran towards her; Lili made the first move by stretching her right leg up, her fashionably white heeled boot aiming to hit the German's head.  
  
The older blonde on the other hand, moved to her side - swiftly avoiding the attack as she countered it by aiming a mid punch towards the teen's rib cage. The action caught Emilie off guard, making her sprint and jerk her body away from Leo.  
  
She hummed and smirked towards Leo, a haughty look etched into her features as Lili first twirled her body around before crouching down and sliding her shin to collide against Leo's feet - making the blonde yelp and let her own body get off balance.  
  
Eleonore landed on her bottom, ungracefully hurting herself at the process as she looked up to the teen she was already in the process of making next move, an acrobatic skill of her to which Lili would spin her whole entire body a hundred and eighty degrees, her legs the only main of doing the action as they were to be the ones who could collide and hit with her enemy. Leo hissed as she saw the blonde's heeled boot half-way hitting her.  
  
In a haste, Leo quickly moved to her side - pulling her body up as she gave a side kick towards Emilie though, it was immediately blocked by her arm. The teen's eyes narrowed at Leo as she took a step closer towards the other to deliver a punch at the blonde's face though, once she had hit Leo - the older had immediately countered by directly hitting a punch at Lili's face as well.  
  
The duo grunted at the pain, Emilie moving away as Leo herself helped her abused cheek "Sorry, did I hurt you too badly?" Leo asked, a feeling of regret washing over to her as she slowly walked her way to the younger blonde, careful as to not do anything stupid.  
  
Emilie looked up at her lover and smiled sweetly, shaking her head at the question "Of course not! I'm not that weak you know?" She stated off, a small pout forming on her lips as she placed both hands on her hips. Eleonore chuckled in response, moving closer as she took Emilie's chin by her index finger and thumb so the other would look up to her eyes.  
  
"Here, let me kiss it better." The blonde suggested off, not giving enough time for Lili to protest nor have any say against it as Leo quickly placed her lips at the soft pale skin of Lili's, her lips brushing and trying to soothingly kiss the pain away. Emilie in return, smiled and chuckled at the action - leaning in close to the older's touch "Better?" The older asked in low tone of voice, breath ghosting over pale complexion of her lover.  
  
A giggle escaped from the teen's lips as she couldn't contain it, her arms encircling around the back of Leo's neck as she pulled the older close to her and give a chaste little kiss back to the other blonde "Yes, better." Lili murmured a reply close, millimeters away from Leo's own plush lips before Emilie closed the space between them; lips meeting in a not so innocent way this time.  
  
Leo moaned into the kiss, feeling her body get a little more hotter than it should be as she wrapped her arms around Lili's waist - pulling the younger close to her own body as the need to destroy the space between them and have their own skin rub against each other became a need.  
  
Emilie shivered against the touch, teeth nipping at Leo's bottom lip before she pulled away - panting out of breath as she stared into Leo's icy blue orbs "I need a shower." The teen stated off as she pulled herself away from Leo; both missing each other's body heat too much as soon as the other had separated itself.  
  
"Su-sure.. Let me, accompany you to your room." The older stuttered out her words, cheeks a bright colour of flushed red as she tried to clear her throat at first, looking away from Emilie as Leo felt a slight tinge of embarrassment crawl up to her spine.  
  
A small chuckle erupted from the teen's lips as her gloved hand quickly grabbed a hold of Leo's, tugging the older close to her as they walked side by side out of Lili's own secret training room - practically hidden and not known by her Father.  
  
"I'm so sweaty already." The blonde mumbled out a whine as she felt herself shiver in disgust; her clothes were a little soaked due not only to her sparring with Leo earlier, but the air conditioning in the said room was currently under maintenance - broken and beyond repair as for now, it would take quite a while for the said AC to get fixed to which Emilie said in distress. If there was one thing she hated more than, losing or disappointing her Father was sweating.  
  
Oh how she hated when the slick, slippery and watery substance trailed along her skin. The very thought of it made Lili groan in disgust - quickly catching Leo's attention as the blonde looked to her with an arched brow "What's wrong?" Came the older's attention as they've both finally made it Emilie's room and Leo, being the gentleman she was most of the time, opened the door for Lili and made her go in first.  
  
Lili sighed in distress though, wanting nothing more than to take her clothes off and get into the shower to cleanse her body "Just feeling real icky right now; I just hate sweating so much!" The blonde admitted out in annoyance, irritation plastered onto her facial expression as a grunt and huff made their way from Lili.  
  
Leo on the other hand only laughed, making the younger feel more angry "What's so funny?!" Lili asked, or more like demanded an answer from the other. Leo covered her mouth with the palm of her hand, trying to calm down and try not to have a laughing fits as to not annoy her girlfriend.  
  
"I'm sorry Lili." Leo said with a smile as she calmed down and tried to make her girlfriend cool her head off, not wanting a cranky and naggy Lili for later "Here, let me help you undress then." The blonde suggested off, making Lili's eyes go wide for a second as she nodded - a blush forming on her cheeks as she let Leo strip her off of her clothes.  
  
The older blonde gulped a little, her fingers trembled a tad as she the ribbon and grabbed a hold of the younger's dress - softly pulling it up as Lili raised her hands to help the blonde get her clothes off.  
  
Once the task was done, Leo was forced to see her lover half-naked in front of her. The German gulped and swallowed her own saliva at the sight. Emilie wore a lacey blue bra and underwear, both a match as they complimented each other by their designs - both having ruffles at the end sides, top and bottom whilst lacey ribbons completed them. Leo's breath got caught up and for a moment or even longer, he stared at Lili's naked form. She truly was breath-taking, every single curve and angle from her body was perfect that it put Leo's own tomboyish and non-girly frame to shame.  
  
"What're you staring at?" Lili mumbled out an ask, eyes darting away as she kept her gaze to the side whilst her fingers idly fondled with her blonde locks - trying to hide away the feeling of embarrassment.  
  
As Leo realized that she had just stared at her girlfriend's body, practically drooling over the sight; she looked away - cheeks a cherry red colour "I-I'm sorry.. I couldn't help but, notice just how perfect your body is." She admitted in all honesty, why would she lie anyways? Emilie was an angel, perfect from her body down to her personality. Leo thought to herself that she was way too lucky and undeserving to have somebody like Lili as her partner but, she wasn't complaining anyways - she loved the blonde to death and if staying by her side like this forever, being her lover - Leo could never ask for anything more actually.  
  
Emilie herself felt the skin on her cheeks get really warm, eyes gazing down at Leo's compliment "Oh.. Thank you.." She replied back, too flattered and shy to look up to Eleonore.  
  
The blonde cleared her throat "You-You're welcome.." She added off, stuttering as Leo felt her words get jumbled up.  
  
"Your body looks perfect as well too you know." Lili stated off as she raised her head up and gazed to Leo. The blonde on the other hand quickly shook her head in disapproval, not at all believing Lili's words, no matter how honest and sincere they sounded as the words had left the teen's lips.  
  
"No, it's not.." Eleonore replied back, biting on her lower lip as a hand went to her hair to ruffle and messily disarrange her blonde locks. Lili on the other hand arched up one disbelieving brow, staring straight into her lover, an incredulous look on her expression.  
  
"What do you mean not?"  
  
"I mean, my body doesn't at all look good."  
  
Leo sighed in worrisome, he really didn't want to have a debate with her girlfriend about her body. She was way too shy and thought that her own form was badly proportioned in a way. Lili on the other hand was having none of Eleonore's protest. How could she even think so badly of herself? Emilie was sure, that under all those spelunking clothes she wore, Leo herself had the body of a goddess.  
  
"Strip." Were the only words that came out of the teen's mouth as Leo took a step back with her eyes widening in surprise.  
  
"What?" Leo asked in confusion, confirming if he had heard the other's words right.  
  
"I'll judge myself if your body looks good of not." Emilie said with a firm nod of her head as she crossed her arms at her chest "Now strip." She uttered her words again, her eyes stern and narrowing their gaze towards Leo. The blonde felt herself being torn between wanting to run away or obeying Lili. She didn't want the younger to see how unattractive her body looked.  
  
A sigh escaped the spelunker's lips "Lili, I can't-"  
  
"I said strip!"  
  
At the younger's words, Leo was forced to comply to her wish. Hesitantly taking off her jacket, Leo sapphire eyes looked back at Lili only to find her lover waiting for her to do as she was told. A groan left Leo's lips as she stripped herself off her clothes, seeming to regret it as she threw her jacket and shirt to the floor for her lover to take in her image. Leo closed her eyes as Lili own icy blue hues examined her body 'She must think I look disgusting.' Leo thought to herself internally, feeling herself get more and more conscious.  
  
'What if she doesn't like me anymore because of this? What if we break up? I can't handle this! I don't want this! I knew I never should've-'  
  
"You look great." Lili's words broke off Leo's train of thoughts with her compliment. The blonde blinked a few times in disbelief, walking closer to her girlfriend and as she had a look of disbelief on her.  
  
Emilie smiled and placed her hand on Leo's body, one hand resting against her flat stomach whilst the other placed itself on top of the spelunker's shoulder "I love your body, it's perfect in every way I could've imagined it." The teen stated off with a smile on her lips which again, made Leo's heart beat so fast that he thought his heart would leapt out of his chest.  
  
The air and atmosphere around them suddenly rose, heat tingling at their skin as both girls stared at each other's eyes. Leo's words got caught up in her throat, not actually knowing what to say even as the simple touch of Lili's hand at her skin made her feel the need to hold the younger closer.  
  
Icy blue hues stared deeply into Leo's own sapphire orbs, the mood of the moment intensify itself as Eleonore was slowly leaning in close to Lili, eliminating the space between them. Emilie on the other hand did the same; head tilting a little to the side as she pulled the older closer to her, lips few inches apart from each other and just itching to feel the other's own.  
  
Lips clashed against each other as the two closed the spaces between them and pulled each other's body close; their kiss was sloppy, lips tasting and lapping against the other's as their tongue's shyly darted out to meet each other from time to time. Leo's hands wandered down to the younger's waist, fingers playing along the underwear of her lover as she toyed and teasingly pulled them down.  
  
The teen moaned out at their kiss, her hands moving to cup Leo's breasts - earning a moan in reward to her action. The two pulled away from their kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips from one another as both stared into each other - cheeks flushed bright red and their breaths heavy, panting for air.  
  
"Bed.." Leo whispered close to Lili's ear as she leaned in to the younger. Emilie felt her whole entire body shiver at the other's words; her husky and seductive voice echoing in her mind as Emilie nodded and complied to Leo's request.  
  
Eleonore held the younger's hands as she was guided to Lili's bed, the younger sat herself down on her soft mattress, eyes gazing down for a moment before they looked up and met with Eleonore's. The spelunker leaned in again to kiss Lili's fully plush red lips; the younger moaning sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Leo, one arm at her back whilst the other at the blonde's nape.  
  
The older took control of their kiss as Leo gently pushed Emilie to lie down on her bed, the blonde kept still on her position - hand roaming down to her pants as Eleonore hastily and a little clumsily but, succeeded anyways it taking of her belt then, unbuttoning and unzipping her pants.  
  
Lili bit on Leo's bottom lip, earning a sigh of approval from the older. Emilie pulled her lover into bed, the blonde complying and only stopping for a moment so she could pull off her clothes and throw them down to the floor. They kissed and touched each other's body, hands exploring the other's frame which was so foreign and excitingly new to both girls. Lili whined a little, hips shifting and rubbing down against the sheet below her as there was an obvious and uncomfortable wetness forming on her panties.  
  
The younger took a hold of her lover's hand, guiding them down to touch her sensitive part - making the blonde moan and gasp out her pleasure as she felt Leo's hand touch her southern region.  
  
"Wet already?" Leo asked, lips touching Lili's as she spoke. Her fingers toyed and teased with the other, index lightly rubbing against Emilie's soft spot - eliciting a feeling of pleasure to roam around the younger's body "I barely even touched you yet." She continued off in her hushed yet, husky tone of voice - this time her words directed at at the younger blonde's ears as she licked and nipped at the ear lobe.  
  
Emilie let out a moan of pleasure, hips bucking up to meet against Eleonore's fingers "Leo.. Leo, please.." The teen pleaded out, teeth biting against her lower lips as she stared down at her clothed pleasure that was being fancied by the older's fingers.  
  
"Touch me too.." Eleonore gasped out as she took a hold of one of Lili's free hand then led it to her own clothed cherry pleasure. Emilie gasped out but did as was asked; her finger boldly slid under Leo's black coloured underwear; fingers searching for the one spot that she was sure were to bring pleasure to her lover.  
  
Emilie licked her semi-parched lips, tip of her finger lightly rubbing against Leo's clitoris. The action made her lover moan in delight, sound that encouraged the younger to proceed and continued what she was doing. Emilie who had just been invigorated by the blonde's sound, dared to pull off her girlfriend's panty; Leo obeying and helping her take off the clothing.  
  
Soon after, Lili's own followed as well as their bra's which was hastily discarded and thrown down to the floor. The lover pulled each other close, their fingers tangling against their lips that were urging to kiss but was being blocked by their fingers for now that was being lubricated by their own saliva.  
  
Leo's hand was the first to descend back to Lili's cherry pleasure, fingers playing - pleasuring her lover as they touched and rubbed against Emilie's clitoris. Lili arched her head back in ecstasy, eyes falling shut at the sheer pleasure she blonde's hand came down as well to do just the same to her lover, finger idly and inexperienced touches given to her lover.  
  
The duo moaned, their bodies inching closer and closer to each other as they panted and gasped for air.  
  
"Wait, lie down on your side." Leo suddenly requested from Emilie to which the blonde did so anyways, lying on her side as they both detached their hands from each other for a moment "Spread your legs a little." The spelunker muttered off to which Lili shifted her gaze away for a moment, complying to her lover's words. Leo smiled, leaning in close to her girlfriend as she brushed some stray strands away from Lili's face "Don't worry, just relax." She whispered and kissed her lover's lips before moving back to her place. The older spread her legs as well; slowly Leo inched herself closer to Lili - pressing their slits against one another.  
  
Lili let out a choked moan, body trembling violently at the pleasure she felt. Her hips involuntarily thrust themselves back towards Leo - making the older moan and arch her head back at the sudden action. Emilie bit on her lower lip, hand roaming down to place itself just a tab bit above her cherry, index finger slightly playing with her and Eleonore's clitoris.  
  
The older initiated in making a slow pace, gradually getting faster by the minute or to at what pace or limit she can thrust back against the younger blonde. Emilie screamed out her pleasure, cries and whines for more escaping her lips as droplets of tears formed on the younger's eyes. The spelunker gritted her teeth, one hand grabbing a hold of Lili's arm as she pulled the teen close to her, making their pleasures rub and close even further against each other - making both of them moan at the quick elicit feeling of ecstasy.  
  
Leo pulled her lover close to her, engaging themselves in a hungry and sloppy kiss - sounds of lips and pleasures clashing against each other came into motion as they both thrust, their peaks rubbing and touching against each other in such sweet friction that both had to held onto each other for support.  
  
Their hands grabbed and held onto each other for support, Lili pulling her lips away from Leo's as she gasped out for air "No, no.. Wait.. Leo.. I can't.." She stuttered out her words, body shaking heavily in the blonde's arms as Leo held her close, face nuzzling at her neck.  
  
"Do it, Lili.. Cum with me - I'm so close as well." The spelunker admitted, her thrusts getting faster as she used all her strength to speed up. Lili moaned at the sudden intensity of the pleasure, trying to keep up with the older's pace as she held onto her lover for dear life.  
  
"Le-Leo!" Lili cried out to her lover, fingers scratching and digging deep into the spelunker's skin as she moaned out her pleasure, her juices spilling out and soon after, just a few seconds later - Eleonore's own greeted and mixed with Lili's own.  
  
The lover both panted in exhaustion, arms lazily tangling and clinging onto each other as they both hugged and comforted one another, waiting for their breath to come to them and for their high to ease down.  
  
A chuckle was the first sound that escaped from Eleonore after their love making; she pulled the younger close to her, nuzzling against Lili's own golden blonde locks "You were amazing." The spelunker commented off, kissing the top of her lover's head. Emilie in return giggled, hugging her girlfriend close to her own body.  
  
"I love you, Leo."  
  
"I love you too, Lili." 


End file.
